New Years Series
by Slash Mistress
Summary: Another lonely New Years Eve brings two rivals together. Yes this is a ff fic. Please R&R!
1. Once Upon A New Years Eve

Title: Once Upon a New Years Eve  
  
Author: Mel M./Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
  
Archive: The Realm, all others please ASK if you want to archive it.  
  
Pairing: just read to find out  
  
Rating: R at the most  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to the show/characters and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember FEED ME! Shout out to all those who need to be kissed on New Years. Keep the faith cause it's a brand new year. Luck, wealth and love to all. Enjoy!  
  
Once Upon a New Years Eve  
  
Her blonde tresses danced in the cool breeze as she sighed and closed her eyes. This night brought such pain, such rage. Brooke was suppose to meet her at their fav restaurant but cancelled, her mother was out of town as usual and she was alone. Every year was just like this one. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest, above the world. This was her place, a dark desolate mountaintop where she could oversee the entire city. She shivered as the icy air ran through her. She smiled as she thought of something that could melt her frozen heart.  
  
In her mind . . .  
  
The night air was cooling yet restless as she took the girl into her arms. She could never see her face but she knew her touch. She was such a sweet and gentle angel, so agile and sincere. They glided along a sea of white marble, encompassed by waves of vibrant, fluttering magic and passion. Their lips fought gently in a pouty kiss, their feet never gracing the smooth, freshly waxed floor. It was such paradise that soon she knew it would fade.  
  
They would dance until dawn broke and then they would be strewn along her bed, desperately seeking sleep. They found comfort in each other's arm and no words needed to be said. She woke just as her eyes closed in the dream.  
  
Back in reality . . .  
  
"Satan? Are you ok?" a voice whispered in surprise.  
  
Her eyes shot open, her barriers lifting the instant she heard THAT voice. "WHAT do YOU want?" she hissed angrily.  
  
"Look hellbitch, I thought you looked kinda lonely sitting there and I was trying to be nice. I wanted to see how you were doing but if you wanna play it that way then fuck you, I'm outta here," the girl huffed, taking a step toward the dusty pathway leading down the mountain.  
  
"I'm sorry," the blonde whispered hesitantly. She let a half smile take her features. After all, she would rather spend New Years with her worst enemy than spend it alone.  
  
Sam gazed at the girl in utter confusion. She wanted her to stay? Sam sighed, knowing she had nowhere else to be. Everyone she knew was busy with their honeys or drinking themselves into oblivion so she decided it couldn't hurt. "So, what are you doing way up here?" she asked, resisting any witty sarcastic commentary she could easily add to that.  
  
"Wishing away my New Years, you?" Nic replied distantly, trying her hardest to be civil.  
  
Sam bit back her comment, swallowing deeply before replying, "about the same."  
  
There was an eerie silence as Sam sat next to Nicole. They looked over the city together as darkness fully blanketed the sky. Stars peeked out of the misty gray clouds as the full moon glimmered. Music rose to their ears from the party below. Nicole turned her head as a tear fell from her eye. She couldn't let Sam see her cry; she'd never hear the end of it.  
  
Sam caught a glimpse of the glimmering liquid racing down her foe's cheek and her heart melted. She couldn't stand to see people cry, no matter who they were. She put her hand on Nicole's to let her know that even though they hated each other she was there. She wasn't sure this was such a bad thing either. Maybe it would even end their feud . . .or not. Either way they were both here and they were all the other had at the moment.  
  
Nicole squeezed gently. Realizing whom she was with, she muttered, "why the hell are you being so nice? You hate me, remember? I am the epitome of all things you hate, all things you consider evil." She really couldn't understand this. Her worst enemy was comforting her and she was letting it happen. She knew why she was being a sniffling little twit but that couldn't explain Sam's condition.  
  
"Maybe but I can't stand to see anyone cry, even you. And I'm not sure I really hate you, I mean you're still human somewhere in there," Sam reasoned aloud.  
  
"Spam, are you sick? Cause that's the last thing I need," Nicole replied playfully.  
  
Sam stared longingly into the sky, whispering as playfully as she could bare, "Don't worry, what I've got you can't catch Scrooge."  
  
Nicole frowned. Seeing the brunette so melancholy twisted her heart in knots. That little voice in her head was telling her she should make her move but her heart wasn't so sure that was the best thing to do. Leaning in, she gently hugged her rival. "It's ok Spam, they can cure almost anything these days."  
  
Sam was frightened out of her wits. Nicole Julian was not only being civil to her but she was comforting her. Had hell finally frozen over? Her body had become tense, her muscles aching due to the cold. Relaxing a bit, she sighed. "So what's your story?"  
  
Nicole let her go and bowed her head. "Someone I knew died on New Years, at the stroke of midnight." She ran a hand through her hair. "Since then all of my New Years have been spent in solitude," she confessed, wanting Sam to see why she acted the way she did. She needed Sam to understand.  
  
Sam was mortified. That was horrible! By the way Nic had said that she knew it was only the beginning. Worse things had happened and for some reason the blonde wanted HER, of all people, to know about it. But why? Why would a girl who loathed her in every way possible want her to know the reason she was so disturbed? Maybe she wanted her to understand. "I-I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know."  
  
"I know. It's ok; it's just hard sometimes. Spam, I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I'm glad you're here. I'd rather be here with you than be alone tonight."  
  
"Thanks Ms. Grinch."  
  
"So what's your story?" Nicole whispered cautiously, chuckling at the nickname.  
  
Sam debated making something up. Deciding it wouldn't really matter she took a deep breath. "I'm in love with someone I can't have, someone I shouldn't want. It's been tearing me apart since high school started and I just wish it would go away. I know I'm in love but I still can't get over it," she explained, angry with herself for even feeling this way.  
  
"Hey, don't be so pissed about it. Maybe you should tell him, I mean the worst thing that could happen is rejection, and it seems like you're prepared for it. You're tough Spam, even I know this. You can't let some guy get you down, ya know?" Nicole advised, her feminist voice taking the lead for a moment.  
  
"That's the problem," Sam muttered, not realizing she'd said that aloud.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"It's not a guy," her almost inaudible voice choked, not believing she was coming out to Nicole of all people.  
  
"Oh," Nicole replied nonchalantly, knowing that sort of pain all to well. "I know what you mean," she accidentally revealed.  
  
Sam scrunched her brows together, not understanding at first. Once she did catch on she whispered, "who was she?"  
  
"I can't say who she is Spam because you know her and it would just cause too much shit," the blonde admitted. "You should still tell her. She might like you back, you never know."  
  
"I honestly doubt it but I guess I could try. What should I say?"  
  
"You're asking the wrong person. Brookie would be able to help you but she's off keeping MC from getting thrown in jail again. That girl needs some sort of medication."  
  
"No kidding. What would you say?"  
  
"I probably wouldn't say anything."  
  
Sam blushed. Checking her watch, she smiled. "The count down's gonna start soon."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The crowd below chorused a "five" as their eyes met. "Satan . . ." Sam stopped, unsure.  
  
"Four!"  
  
Nicole smiled, bowing her head. "Just tell her the best way you know how, ok?"  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Nicole," she whispered, catching the blonde's attention.  
  
"Two!"  
  
"You called me . . ."  
  
"One!"  
  
Sam met Nicole's plush lips with her own, kissing her passionately. "Happy New Year," she breathed hotly, her eyes still shut tight.  
  
~~ TBC . . . Maybe ~~ 


	2. And They Lived Happily Ever After

Title: And They Lived Happily Ever After  
  
Author: Mel M./Misty AKA SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
  
Archive: The Realm, all others please ASK if you want to archive it.  
  
Pairing: N/S  
  
Rating: NC 17 for adult content  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to the show/characters and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
  
Comments: This is the sequel to "Once Upon a New Years Eve". I hope you guys like it. Shout out to all those who need to be kissed on New Years. Keep the faith cause it's a brand new year. Luck, wealth and love to all. And remember, I need feedback so FEED ME! Enjoy!  
  
And They Lived Happily Ever After  
  
Nicole sat in shock for a moment, her eyes still shut with passion. She exhaled deeply, her hazel gaze set on warm, chocolate pools. They both got up, their eyes never parting. And then it struck her. "Where do we go from here Sam?"  
  
"Your car would be a good start. . ."  
  
One year later. . .  
  
Again she sat above the world, still alone. A year had passed, raining change upon her yet inside she still remained alone. Why did some things happen like they did? She would never understand some things but she wondered just the same. For six months she'd been in a dark, cold place which no being could pull her from. And why had she become heartless all over again?  
  
Six months ago she had professed her love for another and now she lay wounded by that angel's reply. Words meant nothing, for the look in her eyes had said it all. She was pushed away and from then til now she had kept herself away from any relationships. Even her best friend hadn't seen her much. Then again perhaps it was better that she'd locked herself in solitude. Now they would be free of the pain she bled into the world. But did it really matter now? Shaking her head, reality claimed her now as she stared into the bleak night. It was New Years Eve again.  
  
On the other side of town. . .  
  
An inferno washed passed her delicate tongue, twirling down her dry throat. The instant her glass clunked against the table amber liquid replaced the emptiness. Again she drown her sorrows with burning existence, her memories slowly being ripped from her mind. All she sought was peace but would she soon find it?  
  
"You know what, we should go for a drive. This club is kinda boring," a soft voice hummed.  
  
"Great idea Lily! I'll drive. Where should we go?" another voice buzzed from the opposite direction.  
  
"We should go to the lake," a third voice offered, approaching the table.  
  
"The one by THE Mountain?" the second voice questioned.  
  
"Yeah! What do you think Sam?"  
  
Her heavy lids betrayed her, sliding open slightly. Focusing on the Latina, she noticed Carmen and Brooke were still there as well. With a shrug she replied morosely, "whatever. I don't care."  
  
An hour later on the mountaintop. . .  
  
She found no silence as those below mingled and had their fun. It would be a new year soon though this time she didn't look forward to it. The past year had brought more pain than joy. She'd lost a love and unexpectedly found kin. She now knew her bloodline and where she'd come from. But now it was gone. She was the last and it was likely to end with her. Then she felt a presence and alarm consumed her eyes.  
  
"Shhh, don't be afraid," he hushed tenderly.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" she demanded sternly, still gazing into the darkness.  
  
"Don't be so defensive Nicole. I use to be that way. I came here to tell you things will get better," he whispered softly.  
  
"How do you know my name? And how do you know things will get better. You don't know me," she sneered, looking around and finding nothing. "What the. . ."  
  
"I just know. Have faith baby girl because every rose has its thorn," he replied.  
  
She felt soft lips against her forehead and instantly knew who he was. As she felt his presence begin to fade, she murmured sadly, "thank you daddy."  
  
"Anytime my little angel. Just remember I'll be in your heart whenever you need me. Take care," he sighed as he vanished into the night.  
  
Meanwhile at the lake. . .  
  
Her calmed gaze wondered aimlessly, yearning for that which she could not have. She heard the others laugh and joke and simply dismissed it as noise. Why had she let the love of her life go? She knew now that she'd made a mistake but there was nothing she could do. Standing, she looked up at the mountains top. She began walking the dusty path but was stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
"Sam, where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk," she confirmed before continuing on her journey.  
  
Moments later. . .  
  
"Dammit! It's not suppose to be like this! I love Sam with all of me and I get fucked? That. . .that's just. . .God, I should've known better," she sniffled, trying not to cry.  
  
"You couldn't have known Nikki. I didn't even know. I love you," a delicate voice soothed from behind the blonde.  
  
Nicole spun around, shock capturing her as she stared at her lover. "Sam. . .do you really mean that?"  
  
Sam smiled, a rare occasion in deed. Pressing her lips to Nic's, she tasted her mouth hungrily. "I was wrong before. I need you Nic, and I always will. You make my life worth living."  
  
"I'm yours Sam, always."  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"Are you sure we should be following her?"  
  
"Shhh, she'll hear us!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Just chill out and keep moving."  
  
They stopped, kneeling behind a set of rocks. They all peeked past the rock to see where their friend had gone. What they found was far from what they expected. Brunette tresses thrashed wildly in the breeze, her lithe form rocking gently against her lover. The three peeping toms hid behind the rocks once more. "We should go."  
  
"Best idea I've heard all night," another replied as they crept off to join the party below.  
  
"Nic. . ." Sam growled, her body shivering with hunger.  
  
"Five!" the crowd chanted.  
  
"Mmmmh, Sam. . ." Nicole gasped, closing her eyes.  
  
"Four!"  
  
The blonde captured her lover's lips, kneading her breasts tenderly. They tasted the other's mouth, soft moans escaping both of them. Their hands roamed, eager fingertips teasing aching flesh.  
  
"Three"  
  
"Please," Sam begged, "I want you to come with me."  
  
"Two!"  
  
They found a rhythm, thrusting into each other. Their bodies trembled, their desire searing through them. Heat consumed them as they held the other tight.  
  
"One!"  
  
The cheers below dulled their screams of passion but that didn't matter to them. Sam collapsed onto the blonde, panting breathlessly. Nicole held the brunette close, whispering hoarsely, "I love you Sam."  
  
"I love you too Nicole, always."  
  
And with that a new begging arose, breathing life into their futures. They would make it though rough times did lay ahead. Happy New Year everyone and good luck to you for 2004. May it be better than the last.  
  
~~ The END ~~ 


End file.
